Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to display devices and, more particularly, to head mounted display devices.
Description of the Related Art
Immersive virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) systems typically utilize a head mounted display (HMD) device that presents stereoscopic imagery to the user so as to give a sense of presence in a three-dimensional (3D) scene. Conventional HMD devices implement either a single flat display that is separated two independent display regions, one for the left eye and one for the right eye of the user, or a pair of independent flat displays, one for each eye of the user. The conventional HMD further includes a circular lens for each eye so as to focus the entire image of the display into the user's eye. However, the use of flat displays and the circular lenses often results in a bulky HMD form factor, which in turn imparts a high moment of inertia when in use. Moreover, the flat displays and circular lenses constrain the lateral field of view, often to 110 degrees or less. The bulky size and limited field of view of these conventional HMDs can deleteriously impact the user's sense of presence in the displayed image and thus inhibit the feeling of being immersed in the presented scene.